Poacher'
by ZoTRM
Summary: This describes Arbron, and how he was killed by poachers in #54. Yes, I really wrote a fic. I have NOT died! And wow, its not as bad as I thought! Thanks, reviewers!! :)


A/N This is how Arbron was killed by poachers. :( No ones ever written it before... So here's a tribute to him! *sheds a tear*  
  
Hm. It's been months since I've opened Microsoft Word, so don't expect Blue Dragon quality or anything, I'll need a little bit to get back in my groove baby! Yeah!   
  
  
  
  
MUST GET TITLE! I can never think of them....  
  
  
  
  
By Green Eyed Girl   
  
  
  
Arbron's POV  
  
  
  
My name is Arbron. I am a Andalite aristh. I am only that because I was one long ago, and as far as I know, no one has really taken me off the list. But I don't know much that goes on in the universe, so I suppose anything could have happened.  
  
My dream had been fulfilled. My people are free. My adopted people. Both from the old Yeerk overlords, and the curse of being Taxxons. We had agreed to permantly become nothlits, the entire species, to liberate ourselves, and it was worth it.   
  
We can look to the sky with out seeing Dracon beam guard towers destroying any hope of escape. We have the choice to eat. Free from the terrible hunger that had gnawed at us.   
  
We were now free to lie in the sun, an alien sun, but a sun that radiated over free beings.   
  
All nothlit Taxxons, in anaconda or similar form, could do that. But I hadn't morphed. It was because I had already had.   
  
I was once an Andalite. I had once experianced the very different freedom of galloping along an open plain, under the endless blue sky... But I had stayed in Taxxon morph too long, and now my heart is filled with the joy of seeing my brothers free. There isn't much else to feel happy about.  
  
I would never be free. I will always be enslaved by the overpowering hunger, the hunger that eats away at my very mind.  
  
There had been times where I had had to stop myself from eating my brothers, now less powerful as snakes. I could eat them, and there is time when the desire for the meat is strong, but only a part of a forgotten sane, Andalite mind stops me.   
  
Thats the only reason I cling to life. The lingering memories of green grass... The sweet memory of drinking cool, fresh water from a stream on the homeworld.... All memories that I have to strain to remember.  
  
My lifelong goal has been to liberate the Taxxons, and I guess I've accomplished that. They live in paradise, while I restrain myself from eating them.   
  
For a year my life had been the same pattern. A never ending circle of hunger filled nights, and hunger filled days. I was the only Taxxon on the planet left to experience this.  
  
I was alone.  
  
I had lost track of my family. My real one. The Andalites. Their pictures have grown fuzzy in my mind. Had I had one sister, or two? It didn't matter though, I would always be alone.  
  
I was looking for water when it happened. Men. Shouts. They came very close, confusing me. Everyone in the area knew about me, and knew I meant no harm. They left me alone, and I didn't bother them. But now I was surrounded by humans.  
  
Strange.  
  
Then suddenly, the was a flooding pain in my side.   
  
I twisted around and stared at the human with my red jelly eyes. I never made any movement to attack. I just stared.   
  
He returned my gaze, mouth slightly open. For a few long moments, we stared eachother down. I didn't fight the death that was coming. I welcomed it with open arms. Perhaps in death I could be free from the hunger, the curse. My vision began to dim.  
  
Thoughts slowing.  
  
Hazy.  
  
But still, I wondered. Why? I whispered as my mind darkened.  
  
The humans surrounded me as my legs collasped from under me. I felt their rough hands glide over my smooth sides.   
  
And then nothing.  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
A/N Okay, it turned out a little different then I thought.... Anyways, I NEED REVIEWS!!!! *gasp* No more reviews, no more chappies. Wait- how would I coontinue this? I'll think of something, lol. REVIEW!!   
  
  
*NOTE* I just read it through, and, well, its not very good. (Also. I did type the correctly, it just comes out backwards for some reason. :( 


End file.
